Mount Paozu
Mt. Paozu is the location where Goku, Goku Jr., and Pan live. The 3 host all parties that happen. You may role play here, and a special character will come during a party. "Alright, time to give thanks!" Goku Jr. says excitedly "Yep, just 'cause I'm old dosn't mean I can't parrty" Pan says "And don't forget to hand out the party favors Goku:" "Alright, I hope they are coming!" Goku says excited! A interdemensional rift opens up Reizou walks out "Nice to be in the world of the living!" Reizou exclaims "So, I'm the first guest here!" Reizou says "Are you guys ignoring me?" asks Reizou Ultimate is just talking to the three "Hey Reizou" ultimate says looking over at him "When did you get here?" "Ignoring, we were just greating Ultimate" Goku Jr. says "So here are your party favors guys!" Goku says as he grabs some cards from his back pocket. "These are invisibility spell cards, during a battle, you use one and all of your opponents attacks will miss because they can't see you, it has a max use of 5 times, they take a Special customization slot." "So, when is your friend coming Goku?" Pan asks "I'm nust sure, he said he would come." Goku says wondering where the heck he is. "I think i sense someone coming." Ultimate says "Btw goku, how old are you?" "Thanks" says Reizou holding the card "This reminds me of that thing the monks of planet Rewt could do.. but they also made them selves phaseable... planet Rewt is an amazing place.. on the far end of the east quadrent.. they don't get many visitors.." says Reizou staring off with a faint smile "What, did you say something Reizou?" Ultimate says with the card in hand "O and thank you for the card." he says looking back at the others "Wait" Ultimate says looking back at Reizou "Did you say planet Rewt?" he says in wounderment "Yes." Reizou answers" "ME AND MY FAMILY WENT THERE!!" Ultimate says with twinkles in his eyes "........... You and your genocidal dad.. and your genocidal brother?" Reizou asks Just has Reizou said that another interdiemensional rift opened and thourgh it came Goku Jr. ll "Wow it feels good to be back home"! Goku Jr. ll says happily. "Hey." Ultimate said hugging goku jr. ll "Hey.. guy.." says Reizou "I havent been here in a while"! Goku Jr. ll said "How old I am, well lets see, well, I was born in Age 737 and died in Age 761 by Raditz, then got wished back, and died again in Age 767. And in Age 789, I was turned into a kid again, and it is age 900 now so 163 years old, however right now I am 111, but due to me being a saiyan, and looking younger, I am 55!" Goku says as he catches his breath. "Wow, that is a mouth full." Ultimate says with his eyebrows raised "Goku, when is your 'friend' going to get here?" asks Reizou "Oh Go-ku??" says Reizou sing songily Endo shows up* Anyone here yells Endo wondoring "Hey" ultimate says waving at endo "Hey Ultimate"He says bowing to Ultimate "Well i just stopped here on my way to West City so bye"Endo says flying away "Ooooo, yay. I heard a party was going to happen her. I'm so excited!" Tensho proclaims. "Guys I love this place"! Goku Jr. ll says Gianor arrives and stands in the corner with his arms crossed, giving a menacing look to everyone. Goku Jr. then said "Hey gramps, who IS coming?" Goku then says "Oh, well, it is (whispering)" "OH! Well, I'm sure it will be quite a shocker!" Goku Jr. says suprised "Hey Goku wouldnt it be cool if all of us faced each other"? says Goku Jr. ll "Goku, did you know there are levels beyond super saiyan 4?" ultimate says to goku Reizou scowles briefly at Gianor then asks "When is your friend getting here, Goku?" "I think I have to go because of training, and because I'm practically broke, but I'm not so sure yet, does anyone think I should stay or go"? Goku Jr. ll asks "I wouldn't leave, he should be arriving in about 5 hours." Goku Jr says "Level's beyond Super Saiyan 4!?!?! What made you think that crazy?" Goku asks "Hey everyone! I heared there was a party here. Can I join this little thing?" Collie asks. "I came all the way from Heaven!" Said Collie. "Hi, Collie." says Reizou "It's true goku, watch this." Ultimate then goes super saiyan "You know this a super saiyan, now watch as i go to another level of a super saiyan." ultimate then begins to powers up "AAAAHHHHH!!!!" ultimate then hits Ultimate Super Saiyan "See?" Ultimate asks goku "This is a Ultimate Super Saiyan." "Nice party trick." says Reizou "I have a few of my own." "How dare you call this a trick." Ultimate says looking at Reizou "This and the others are the final forms of a super saiyan's transformation." "......" Reizou stares at Ultimate "Oh I didn't know I would offend you.. pompus brat.." Reizou says to Ultimate as he leans against the wall "What did you say Reizou?"Ultimate says turning back around to Reizou "I didn't quite catch that." "ha," Tensho mumbles, "this is the best party entertainment ever. FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" He chants. "Im here" Flame says "Alright, it's time for the feast, come before it's cold!" Pan yells from the kitchen. "OH BOY DINNER!" Goku and Goku Jr. both yell at the same time as they dash towords the table. "WAIT FOR ME!!!!!" Ultimate with all his might, runs side by side with goku and goku jr dashing to the table with them at full speed "I'll have a glass of water please." Tensho says following Goku. "Here you go" Ultimate out of the crowd of people throws Tenso a huge jug of water. "FOOD!!!" Reizou yells "Hey, you in the corner, don't be a grouch and come over here already!" Pan yells "Don't patronize me or I'll take my meal to go!" Gianor yells across the house. Tensho grabs the jug, "Thanks !" he says "And it sounds like our guest has arrived." The door gets knocked hardly* Ultimate goes to the door "Who is it?' Ultimate askes Just then at that moment, Goz, Mez, and an unknown person are seen outside. Tt also appears the Goz and Mez have someone is cuffs. Ultimate opens the door. Category:Locations Category:Earth RP Areas